Annie McCallister
Annie McCallister is a superhuman from Portland, Oregon, who attends Harwell's Institute. (Played by Comrade Squid) Biography From an early age, Annie was rather disconnected from her parents. It's not that they disliked each other, but rather that she never formed a particularly strong bond with either of them. Rather, it was her brother Leonard who she formed an attachment with. Leonard was a bright and happy young man who had enough years between himself and his sister that he could almost be her uncle. Leonard adored Annie. Their parents were financially well-off due to their successful business careers, but their jobs did not give them much time for their families, so Leo took care of Annie for most of her childhood. Eventually, he was sent to a prestigious college where he excelled in the laboratory. She had reached High School by this point, but she barely socialized with the other students. They were alright, but there was nothing interesting about them. However, as soon as he got out of college, Leonard took a position as an Assistant Researcher at a private institution. He frequently promised to visit Annie again once his workload lightened. Tragedy struck when they received the news of his death. An unknown, shadowy organization had attacked the institution, aided by the mysterious and powerful monster Daikaiju. Leonard had heard the alarms and left the relative safety of the break room in a valiant attempt to initiate facility lock-down, but he was caught in-between Daikaiju and the organization's objective, before being viciously slaughtered. Despite the organization's ties to anti-super extremism, the McCallister parents heard that the monster was likely tied to a superbeing and their vague distrust of supers escalated to a vehement prejudice. Annie was emotionally devastated. After hearing the news, her grief became so powerful that she never left her room, completely inconsolable. She became reclusive, her parents having to hire a private tutor to make up for her unwillingness to attend school. During her isolation, she became aware of her powers, some of her tears turning into small crystals. When she realized what it meant, she became terrified as she knew her parents hated supers. Conveniently, her Harwell's letter was stylized as an invitation for a formal college, so that when she requested to accept, she received her parent's earnest approval, happy to see their broken angel return to the world... and a completely unaware of her true identity. Personality Annie is a cold and analytical schemer. With most people, she's inpersonal and anti-social, preferring to keep to herself, though she does interact with the select few people she trusts. In fact, her innate distrust of people is the reason she's so distant, as she feels it will make her harder to betray. She strongly believes that everyone possesses a secret, and that she can find out what this secret through intense observation. Annie is a bit of an information freak. Probably stemming from her natural suspicion of others, she focuses on remembering every bit of info she finds out about people and situations, and recording it. Her room is usually filled with countless documents on people she knows, categorizing all her data in a concise and orderly matter. Some would call it "obsessive," but she calls it "being prepared." Abilities Crystal Generation Annie has the ability to generate an undetermined, crystalline, silicon-based substance in an area around her. Though she can create these crystals anywhere in a 5 meter radius around herself, the crystals are created much more rapidly when in physical contact with her. The crystals are extremely resilient, though they decay over time period of 2-3 hours, or instantly if Annie wills it. This ability allows her to create barricades, as well as use sharpened crystal spikes as weapons, among other practical uses. Like most powers, its use is taxing on her energy, and she can't use it too often before needing to rest. Crystal Energy Storage Annie can create specialized "storage" crystals that can store and hold energy. Unlike the other crystals, these last indefinitely if they're not destroyed, and cost no energy to create, although they are relatively small and fragile. Annie can "fill" the crystal with her own energy by touching it, draining her energy in the process. However, the crystal can then transfer the energy to somebody else, either reinvigorating exhausted allies, healing minor injuries or even stabilizing major injuries. Relationships Gretchen Norman One of Annie's closest friends at Harwell's. She helped Gretchen find her way to the banquet hall when she was lost, and they've remained companions ever since. She doesn't think Gretchen has any "particularly impressive" secrets, though still hasn't crossed off the possibility of her having skeletons in her closet. Slade Norman Annie thinks very highly of Slade, regarding him as a bastion of strength for others to rely on. According to her, he doesn't seem like "the kind of guy to hide anything," but is intrigued by his seeming lack of a past. Lucille Lear Lucille Lear hasn't interacted much with Annie, but the latter does consider the former as a friend. Annie was initially very suspicious of Lucille's nebulous background, but quickly became disgusted with herself when she realized how similar they were. She expressed great excitement upon seeing her return safely during the New York mission. Maxwell Grayson Annie initially didn't think well of Maxwell, chiding him for his stance on rescuing others during the Gauntlet. Since then, she and him have exchanged his glances, and while they haven't spoken, she feels a little remorseful for how she spoke to him that day. Leonard McCallister The late older brother of Annie. Since she had very little meaningful interaction with her parents, Leonard was the primary adult figure in her life. She got along very well with him, and was devastated when he was killed by Daikaiju while working at a research institute. Since then, she has become reclusive, feeling very little drive to live after his death. Ian and Margaret McCallister Annie's parents. She didn't know them very well as a child due to their careers, but she doesn't hold any ill will towards them. Since Leonard's death, they have expressed anti-Super views, causing Annie to not inform them about her powers out of fear. Trivia * Her face claim is the similarly-named Annie Leonhardt from Shingeki no Kyojin. * She seems to have a preference for cereal, and frequently eats it. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:PyRobot